Shooting Stars (Fantastic Beasts Fic)
by bennlk32
Summary: Juniper came to New York from Britain looking for a job. Little did she know she would meet an awkward/cute wizard, a want to be baker, and two girls that she stays with in their apartment. Working with them and going on trips with Newt Scamander helps her open her eyes to the magic world. Uses many scenes from the movie. Juniper-Newt romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Rights_

All rights are reserved; I do not own any of the Fantastic Beasts characters. I only own my ideas and Juniper or any other character I will make. I also use a few lines from the movie; as I do not own those either. Thank you, and enjoy the story!


	2. Good Morning

_Good Morning_

I woke up to the sound of coffee piping and doors slamming throughout the building. Although I was glad that Tina and Queenie let me stay with them, I couldn't help to complain inside my head on how much noise they made. Not only was there a lot of noise that came from the whole apartment complex, but Tina and Queenie sure do like to make a lot of noise when it comes to the morning. I scold myself in my head as I cock my neck to my alarm clock, flashing bright red numbers that are screaming "Come on June! Get up you lazy bum it's eight thirty!" My legal name is Juniper (pronounced June-eh-per), though it isn't a very flattering name. My mom thought it was, well, unique, I guess you could say. It was my great-grandmother's, but she's dead so what do I know.

"Good morning, June! How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Queenie's calm voice always soothed me out of all my worries, even my job worries. That's the reason I'm staying with them. I came to New York from Britain, hoping to find a better job. No luck in that department, so no money in my pocket. When I was walking down the streets coming back from a disappointing job interview, Tina noticed me walking all sad and gloomy, so she took me to a café and asked what was wrong. I told her everything, and she invited me into her home. I've been staying with them for around two weeks now.

"Good morning Queenie, Tina. I did sleep well, thank you for asking." I slightly lied. The mattress they gave me has quite a few springs that don't make a very comfortable night's sleep.

"What would you like for breakfast? Tina has already eaten, so boring. Ate before I stopped dreaming." I could tell she was reading Tina's mind. "Teenie! You have to stop eating bacon for breakfast; it's not healthy, try eating some fruit."

Tina rolled her eyes and through her head back. She gave a loud sigh before talking. "Queenie, Could you maybe please stop reading my mind."

"Well I can't help caring for my sister! You really should learn some respect!" They continued to bicker, like every morning. I was surprised they had gone that long without yelling. I thought I would walk in and find them wrestling by then. I grabbed an apple off the counter and slid out the door unnoticed while grabbing my purse off the foyer table, walking out to the stair well.

I walked outside, the cool, windy air biting my skin whilst I head to my next interview. I rounded the corner, looking up at the sky to see the sun fighting its way through the clouds trying to warmth the large city. I bit into my apple, juice flying from either side. I thought to myself, today is going to be good. I covered my torso with my beige coat, walking down the sidewalk with pep in my step, biting into the deep red fruit, the juice soaking into my dried lips.

"Good morning, Sun." I said looking up to the sky, encouraging the radiant light to come through the grey clouds.

"Good morning to all."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have already made more to release and for you to read! I am a bit shaky though, it's my first time writing. Please continue to read the series and have a good day!**


	3. We've Got a Lot of Work to do

_We've Got A Lot To Do_

I walked into a quiet little shop, not much but an antique store with a few elderly women sitting around a fire place with unfinished quilts and sewing needles. Do I really want to work here? No. Do I really need the money? Yes. I came over the women, tapping one on the shoulder; a lady with short and curly grey hair, turning white at the ends. She couldn't be more than 65, maybe 70.

"Ma'am, do you know where I could find the manager or owner of this fine little shop?" She turned around with a warm smile on her face, gathering up her bundle of threads and yarn and placing them next to her.

"That would be me, young lady. What can I help you with? Are you interested in purchasing an item?" Her blue eyes pierced through all the dust and musk of the old room, seeping into mine.

"No, but I was wondering if there were any job opportunities open for me?"

"Why, yes we do! Oh, I have been so excited to have some young souls in this poor old shop! This old geezer is wearing her back out." We both laughed and the other ladies chimed in with a sing-song tune.

"Do I need to fill out any papers, any forms?" I myself was getting excited about finally having a job.

"Nope, just need some background information if you don't mind, deary." She walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool behind the register, with me standing in front.

"Let's get started. My name is Ethel, what is your name? Where are you from, as well?"

"Well, my name is Juniper Kennedy. I am originally from Britain, but moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"How wonderful, we get a brit! All I need now is to ask you a few questions." Ethel and I talked for another five minutes before us shaking hands to close the deal.

"June-"I asked her to call me that, don't prefer Juniper, "is next week alright with you? Starting Monday at eight?"

I was quite excited for a late arrival. "Yes! What time does the shop close?"

"Two o'clock, my love. An old lady like me can't be working too long." We laughed and I walked out the door to the now warm mid-morning. I was now very excited for my very short hours and high salary. I get a good chunk of money; I'm her only worker rather than herself and sometimes her niece, Rosie on the weekends.

I came to our complex, well, their complex. I walked up the stairs, then another flight, then another. It's a good workout if you don't mind having burning calves constantly.

I walked into the apartment, stopping in my gleeful tracks to come upon two young men, both holding a brown briefcase. One man, quite attractive when coming to first looks, had brown messy hair, swept in the front of his face covering part of his forehead. He had a slim body and was a bit awkward, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact. The other man was larger, being round in size with a moustache covering his top lips. His dark brown hair was slicked back with grease, reminding me of my grandfather, in a way.

I made my way to Tina and Queenie, both standing next to each other, facing the men. I joined in the group, extending my arm out with a warm smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is June, I'm sure you probably know the other two considering the fact that you are in our, excuse me, their apartment."

Tina grabbed my forearm, forcing it down to my side.

"No time for greetings, we've got a lot to do."


	4. Just Look at the Stars

_Just Look at the Stars_

"Well, Tina, I think it's only proper to introduce yourself when meeting someone new."

"June. We do have a lot to do, but if you'd like to know, the one here on our left is Newt Scamander, a fellow wizard from Britain as well. On the right is Jacob Kowalski, a muggle as you like to call them." I leaned into Queenie's ear, whispering a warning signal.

"Queenie, he's a muggle! Are you going to obliviate him?" Although I'm not a wizard, we have talked about magic and obliviation. They said they only would obliviate me, or take away my memory of magic, when something really big or bad might happen, but nothing has happened more than a few arguments over Queenie reading our minds. I don't mind it. That way she understands what I'm feeling.

"We know, we are going to, but not yet. Just wait a little bit."

Tina regathered the conversation with a final statement. "June, you have two options. Newt here has lost his Niffler, a creature of his own." I had read about some in one of Tina's books. "We are going to help look for it, but they need to spend the night. You can either sleep in the same room as them since you have a bed and a pull-out couch in your room, or you can sleep on the couch and they sleep in your bed, or on your couch. Which do you prefer?" I was quite speechless; I didn't want any of the options. I looked over to Jacob and Newt. Newt had sat on the couch and was looking inside his briefcase. Jacob had wondered off to look out the window into the city. I knew I did not want them in my bed, and I did not want to sleep on the couch. It's hard enough to sit on it without bruising your bum. I guess the best option would be they sleep on the pull-out couch in my room and I sleep on my bed. No way was I going to allow them in my bed, that thought send unwanted shivers down my spine.

"I guess they can sleep on my couch and I sleep in my bed. Plus, it's not right now. I still have a whole day ahead of me."

"Then it's settled. Newt, Jacob. You will be staying in June's room."

The rest of the day was spent working on papers, cooking, me cleaning my room for the guests. I am not a very tidy person, especially in my room. I believe it's my space, so I shouldn't have to clean it if I don't want to. But now we have guests, so yippy.

Once it was night time I tried to stall by staying in the bathroom. I washed my face five times and applied lotion to my legs four times. Now my legs are really slippery and my face is red and tender.

I walked into my room to find Jacob already half-asleep on my the couch and Newt pacing around still fully dressed; blue coat and laced up boots were still on his small yet firm build.

"Newt, the bathroom is free if you need to change." He ducked his head looking out to the city, shining bright with lights and bill boards.

"Oh, no, no, I think I'm fine. I will just sleep in my clothes; I didn't really pack any sleep wear."

"But you have a-"I thought his briefcase was just a sort of small suitcase, but I ignored the question because I understand how it feels to want privacy. Not that I got any tonight. "Okay then, goodnight Newt. Jacob, well he's asleep so he won't hear." I slipped into my bed, piling the covers over my tiny body, pinning up my bright blonde hair into a bun for the night.

"Oh, um, goodnight to you too… June." He kept all of his clothes on and lay on top of the couch but didn't go under the covers. Maybe he was uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as me. I was going to offer him to sleep on the couch in the living room, but nothing is more uncomfortable than that pile of cushions.

At around twelve at night I woke up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands to clear the blurriness. As my eyes began to be able to see everything, I saw Newt going into his brief case. I got up from my bed, walking shakily over to the center of the room.

"Newt! What are you doing? Newt, are you okay?" Before I could say anything else he fell down into a bright hole, making the whole room go silent. What do I do? I thought quickly, and only one thought came to mind. I jumped into the hole, stopping midways and said, "Come on June, you can do this. It can't be that scary. Just look at the stars." I looked out the window, the panes blocking part of the view. Just look at the stars, June.


	5. Just Curious

_Just Curious_

Going through the briefcase was a very strange sensation. I felt my body being pulled into another direction, another place and I had no control over my body. I fell through into a small brown room with many bottles, glasses, books, and Newt standing over a table with another creature, a small green thing. He had taken off his blue coat and was just in a white loose shirt and a tan vest with chocolate brown buttons.

"Newt, could you please tell me what just happened?" I had a sudden feeling come over me, making me feel weak and drowsy and causing me to almost fall over. Newt ran over to catch me, putting his hand on the small of his back.

"Come over here, sit down." He led me to a ladder and I sat down on one of the steps and he went back to his creature.

"What creature would that one be?"

"It's called a Swooping Evil. If I use the right amount of its venom, it can be used to, well, erase bad memories, if you will." Once he started talking about the creature, his eyes started to light up.

He let the Swooping Evil go, and it came quite close to my face and it made a screeching noise. I yelped and covered my face with my arms.

"Probably shouldn't let him loose in here though." Newt grinned and opened the door.

He walked out the door, showing a wonderful three-sixty world, turning every way was a new habitat. I walked out with my jaw on the floor, in awe of the view. We came up to a desert like area, when a giant hawk came down on to a landing.

"This is a Thunderbird, his name is Frank. He's the real reason I came to America. To take him to the great state of Arizona." His eyes brightened up again, just like before. I stood there amazed at the majestic creature.

"You sure do like your creatures, don't you Newt?" I found that I liked his admiration for the little animals.

"Oh, yes! I believe that the Fantastic Beasts, that's what I call them, are a lot less harmful than other wizards seem to believe. I'm actually writing a book about them." Newt started to blush and he ducked his head again looking back at Frank. "I want to show other wizards and inform them that they aren't harmful and are quite useful, unlike many think." He grabbed a wheel barrow and headed over to a bamboo covered area, entering another whole new habitat. Inside a hollowed out half sphere were multiple snakes, purple and had tiny blue wings, the color of my eyes; bright, neon blue.

I could tell Newt was protective over his animals, so when he offered me to hold one I was a little surprised.

"It's an Occamy. They are serpents, so that's why they have wings." Newt placed one in my hand, a tiny newborn one. I went to go stroke the magnificent violet scales, when it snapped at me.

"Ow! Watch it, fella!" He quickly grabbed my hand making sure it was okay. As he looked around on my hand for scratches he told me, "They are born with great defense, sorry about that. I probably should have told you." He finished examining my hand and put it back down under the Occamy.

"It doesn't look like you have any cuts. Does it hurt?" I giggled at the thought of one little bite from a newborn snake would hurt, yet he still asked me if it hurt.

"No, I think I'll be quite alright." I gave him a smile as he took back the small serpent, him turning multiple shades of red.

"Could you please go feed the Moon Calfs, if you don't mind? Right over there, behind the shrubbery."

"Yeah, no problem." He handed me a pail full of small bread treats, not more than the size of a large pea.

When I walked over to the area that Newt had pointed me too, tiny purple creatures with large eyes atop their head, staring at the full moon.

"Alright, little guys. Who's up for some food?" They all scurried over to me and I threw out some of the pellets that floated in the air and they jumped up to gather their meal. Newt had come over with an octopus-like creature wrapped around him. I smiled at him and surprisingly enough he smiled back. He turned around and walked away. After I gave out all the food, I saw a flap of the habitat covering open. I saw a black circle floating, no more than a foot tall. I laid down the metal pail and walked in to the isolated section, snowy and cold. I wrapped myself up the best I could with the clothes I had on, a dark red sweater and flowy tan pants. As a lady in the 1920's, it was becoming popular, or at least acceptable, to wear pants at night. I did not exactly plan on traveling through a briefcase tonight.

I walked up to the object; it didn't move and kept quiet throughout the room.

"Step back, step back right now." I saw him in the corner of my eye and I grabbed my chest from being scared.

"Jeez! Newt, could you give a warning next time?"

"Why, yes I could. But what's the fun in that?" We both gave a short chuckle and then he became serious again. "It's called an Obscurus. They are very calm, but can be quite deadly in many circumstances. Just don't touch it."

"O-okay." I suddenly became nervous of the creature and started to step away.

"Don't be frightened. She's harmless."

"She? How do you know it's a she?" Newt shifted to his other knee before talking and giving a quite huff.

"It is a very long story that doesn't bring me pleasure to tell, but this once was a little girl, around eight."

"It's okay if you don't want to share. I have gone through personal things myself, even if they don't include you sometimes they still hurt."

"Thank you, June. Most people force me to tell them and I am brought to tears. Thank you." I'm not for sure but I think I saw a tiny tear slip down his soft cheeks.

"You're welcome. Don't you think we should head home now before one of them might become suspicious?"

"Yes, yes indeed you are right. Let's go home."

We walked side by side to the small brown room again. Once we became inside, Newt stopped and grabbed my arm.

"June? Is Tina or Queenie going to obliviate you?"

"I don't think so. We have had this discussion. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." Then we head back up through the briefcase and back into our beds. When Newt fell on to his bed he fell fast asleep. I laid there awake for the next three hours. Just curious, huh?


	6. The Unicorn Done Lost It's Horn

_The Unicorn Done Lost It's Horn_

"Why can't we just go look for the niffler? It can't be that hard to find, just look for it around shiny stuff." All five of us sat around the table eating breakfast that Queenie made; strawberry scones with orange juice. Normally, Queenie would just whip something up into the air. But this morning Jacob and Queenie decided to make everything from scratch. I think we've all noticed that Mr. Kowalski and Queenie have become close in the past few hours.

"Because this little wizard right here-"Tina looked over into Newts direction. "Put an invisibility spell on it so we need to get someone to help us." Newt again turned various shades of pink and red.

At the table I saw something moving in Newt's breast pocket of his coat.

"Hey, uh, Newt. Whatcha got there in your coat?" I pointed to his pocket and he quickly pulled out a long green stick.

"This is Pickett, one of my creatures. He has attachment issues, so he didn't want to let go when I came here, so he's been here since I've arrived in New York.

"Pretty neat. Anyways, Tina, what is our game plan for today?" I took a large gulp of orange juice to finish off my glass before heading to the sink.

"We're heading downtown to talk to someone I know that can help us. But bring jewelry or coins; this man has a thing for valuable stuff."

We all head down to an alleyway behind a large skyscraper full of men in suits and women in tight dresses and heels. The five of us turned and walked down a few steps to reveal a poster of a woman.

"Is this it, a –". I couldn't say anymore before Tina covered my mouth and whispered into my ear.

"Don't say anything that might tick him off." She whipped out her wand and turned Queenie, her, and I into flappers. I was instantly put into a tight fitting blue flapper dress that made music with the beads when I swayed.

"Let's go." Tina knocked on the door and the poster lady's eyes moved, revealing another pair of cold, dead eyes. He grunted and Tina whispered something. The wall moved and we walked in, a small underground bar/club. A lady was singing in front of a few men, collecting cash as she moved with the beat of the music playing from a record player. Jacob went straight for the bar, and Queenie shortly followed him. Tina and Newt began to look around for the 'man'. That's what I have been calling him since I don't know what his name is yet. I sat down at a table and swished around a bottle of whiskey before taking a sip, setting it back down and tried not to gag from the bitterness.

I looked over and found Tina and Newt talking with a man, more like an elf to be exact. Newt pulled out Pickett, Pickett desperately trying to return back to his cozy pocket that protected him. Before anything else could happen, Tina smacked the elf and ran.

She grabbed my hair and yanked me out of my seat and she dragged me out the door.

"Tina! What the heck are you doing? Tina! Answer me!" We all ran up through a staircase and on to the roof.

"Okay, Tina, I'm going to ask you one more time. What just happened?"

"The elf dude only would give us the details on how to find the niffler if Newt would give him Pickett."

"Did you give him Pickett?!" I started to look for Pickett in Newt's coat when he pulled him out and said.

"No! I would never give him away. We said we would give him Pickett if he told the details first. So he did, and then Tina slapped him and we ran. Now we're here."

"Okay then, what do we do now?"

"We wait. Once we are under the radar we'll go looking for him. We can't just go out now; they will easily spot us and do who knows what with us!"

He took a loud sigh and Jacob joined in. We all looked out onto the beautiful view of a Wednesday afternoon in New York.

After five minutes of complete silence, Queenie spoke up. "We have to sleep here."

Jacob and the rest of us looked at her like an alien, meaning we need a further explanation.

"They know where we live; Teenie and I have had some… past incidents with that particular group." Now both of them avoided eye contact and blushed. It was hard for me not to laugh because normally Newt is in their place.

"Fine, but could you at least do some puff-puff magic to give us blankets and food? It's still the afternoon and I am already hungry." We all laughed and Tina did do some 'puff puff' magic and gave us all food and each a blanket.

At eleven, we all decided to start trying to fall asleep. We made the time go bye by playing truth or dare, two truths and a lie (Queenie wasn't allowed to play because she could figure out before they even said anything), and marco polo.

I stood over the balcony, leaning over the bar to see all the lights and the roads of the city. I stood a little over and I started to tip. My heart was racing fast and I didn't have anything to grip on to. Everybody was asleep but I still tried to yell.

"Help! Someone help me please!" I looked behind me and Newt was running over, just in time to catch me. He picked me up and swept me under his arm. I looked into his eyes, my breath still heavy and my palms were sweating. His eyes were blue mixed with green, the color of the sky and the freshest summer leaves that sway lightly in the wind. His lips were tempting, the light pink that glowed in the moonlight.

"Th-th-thank you. Thank you for saving me." I groaned inside my head for not kissing him; I had the chance and I didn't take it.

"No, no problem. Hey, I only saved you're life. Nothing much." I giggled and he put me down and stood me up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you again." He walked me back to my blanket on the roof, holding on to my arm to make sure I was stable.

"Goodnight, Newt. And thank you, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"You have repaid me; by being alive. Goodnight, Juniper." Normally I hated when people called me Juniper, but it soothed me when he said that.

The music from the club rang in my head, sending me to a deep sleep: "and the unicorn done lost its horn…"


	7. It's Going To Be Fantastic

_It's Going To Be Fantastic_

"Let's get a move on, I just heard some of their guys come back saying they couldn't find us; what dumb hogwash of hunters they got there." Tina kicked us all awake.

"We need to head to central park before people begin to wake up. Come on, you lazy bums."

"Tina." I sat up resting up on my elbow and stretching with my other arm letting out a large yawn. "What time is it exactly?"

"Three o'clock, on the dot. To be out there before people start to wake up. Duh, now get up." We all got up and ate breakfast that she had snagged from an outdoor market on the street.

I bit into a slice of an orange while looking at Newt, then looking back at my orange when he spotted me staring. But I was sure I felt him staring at me.

Queenie unpeeled a banana before splitting it with Jacob. "Hey Queenie, why didn't you just get some from you're wand?"

"I didn't want to cause attention; even it is three in the morning."

Coming out to central park in the morning was peaceful, no cars, no people hustling around, just quiet.

"Okay, when Tina and I talked to him he said that if you spread shiny things into a circle he will come into them. Then, put a protection spell around it so he can't get out but you can get in and out. All we need to do is find a lot of shiny rocks big enough for the niffler to get him in but not too big where he can run around and I won't be able to catch him. Once I have him in my arms the spell will wear off." I had never, ever thought I'd see Newt take command, but I was no doubt attracted to it.

"Perfect, we are in the city. There are rocks from building everywhere. Also, look for broken up pieces of the road. The road is sparkly from some parts of metal."

After a half-hour we all had ten small rocks each; making that fifty. Newt stepped into the circle, reaching around. We could see that he would pick it up and would wiggle his way out of his grip.

He finally managed to grab the niffler, its color soon starting to appear.

I didn't realize it until later that this was bad that he had found his niffler. The only reason he is staying here is because of that niffler. Now, there is no reason for him to stay. This then made me realize…

Do I like Newt Scamander? No.

I love Newt Scamander. I had found this sudden love when we were walking back to Tina and Queenie's apartment. I gasped; they then turned and looked at me so I gave the quickest excuse that came to my head.

"Oh, uh, no worries. I just… um… thought of something. Let's keep going."

Back at the apartment we all had settled down in the living room nonchalantly talking, mainly small talk between Tina, Newt, and I while Jacob and Queenie snuggled next to each other in the kitchen baking some kind of pastry.

As Tina and I discussed matters of the MACUSA, the room shook and the books began to fall off the shelves bolted to the walls. We all quickly turned our heads to loom out the foggy windows, a black cloud running through buildings, moving cars and people along with it.

"Wait, I know what that is! It's a-"The wall next to us lost a few brocks, revealing the building next to us.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Newt ran over to me and covered my body, risking his to injuries.

Newt stood up, helping me up from them dusty hardwoods.

Tina then helped Queenie and Jacob up, looking over our way. "We need to head downstairs to the cellar; it's the safest spot underground.

Newt and I walked side by side down the stair well. It took awhile since we were on the top floor.

"Tina, Queenie, and I will have to go follow it. We need to find a way to stop this madness."

That was really, really bad. Who was supposed to protect me? "No, no! Please Newt, don't leave me!"

"Why is that, love?" We had come up to the cellar door and Queenie and Jacob were already saying their goodbyes.

"Because, well because… I" I stopped and thought this through, what if he didn't love me back?

"I love you. Please don't-"

I took in a breath to say it, but Newt grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. The warmth flooded through my body in the cold basement.

We broke apart and stared at each. "- leave me."

"I have loved you since the day you extended your arm to me." I smiled and wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

Newt wiped away another whispering, "Don't cry, my love. I will come back for you if it is the last thing I will do." I tried to stay strong and put out a smile, but then fell into more tears. I was scared; I didn't know what might happen to me, or more importantly him.

They opened the door for us, giving me and Jacob one last smile before closing and locking the door.

We sat in silence for a long time. I don't know how much time pasts, minutes, hours; it felt like days. After awhile we heard a knock, a pound on the door.

"Come in." I said this loudly, I didn't know if said person could hear me or not. I stood up and unlocked the door.

It was Queenie, helping Jacob help off the ground. I thought to myself, "Oh, I'm fine too, Queenie." I shrugged it off and she led us up the stairs and out the door.

When we walked out I looked around, seeing buildings destroyed, cars flipped over, people coming out from hiding, and crying babies.

"Come on June, Newt wanted you to come out." I smiled for the first time in hours thinking about me and Newt's confession. I guessed it was around noon; the sun was at the top of the sky.

We came to the train station, and we went down the hard, cement stairs. When we walked in I saw that the ceiling had fallen down. The MACUSA, Newt, and Tina stood together talking. We could start to hear their conversation as we got closer.

One of the MACUSA workers had been saying, "Know we have to obliviate the whole city. How are we supposed to obliviate each single person?"

Newt came up from behind Tina, showing a glass cork bottle with blue liquid, the venom from the Swooping Evil.

"Not exactly." He went over to the large opening in the train station, and as quick as lightening Frank, the thunderbird, came down on to the pile of bricks and dust.

"I was going to wait till Arizona, but we have other plans now." He looked back at me and my insides flipped. What was that supposed to mean? He laughed and continued. "You know what you have to do now, Frank." He handed the bottle to Frank, Frank then flying up in to the clouds. Dark clouds began to thunder, rain soon falling down on to the grey city.

Tina and Queenie came up to me, tapping me on the shoulder. I didn't turn around, knowing what was about to happen.

"It's time. I'm going to miss you sugar pie." Queenie soothed voice made me come to tears; I knew I wouldn't hear them again.

I silently sobbed, hard, cold tears ran down my cheeks and I covered my face with my fragile hands, shaking and wet from my sobs.

I saw Newt walking over to Jacob. The sight of even seeing him made me cry; I loved him and he loved me.

We came out to the opening of the train station, revealing the town up and alive again, and wizards already fixing away the broken towers. I embraced Newt while Jacob walked to the edge.

"Well, I guess this is it guys. It was… really nice knowing you. He stepped out into the rain, letting the droplets cover his face, him looking back at us letting us know he will remember us. I started to cry even harder, Newt squeezing me tighter into his chest. I was about to forget everything I knew about New York, all the people, my job, my friends… my lover.

I walked out to the ending of the covering on the steps. Newt came along and before I could say anything, cry anymore, look out to any of my friends anymore, I saw Newt go down on one knee. I stepped back and covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Juniper, Elizabeth, Kennedy. I have loved since the day we met. I know you won't remember this, but I want to have eternal love. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless and no words came out, even though I so desperately wanted to say yes. I finally wiped away all the tears and coughed.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" He stood up and pulled me into an even tighter embrace.

He moved the hair from behind my ears and whispered, "You will remember this." I gasped and hoped they didn't hear. "I'm putting a spell on you right now. I have already told Mr. Kowalski, it was only fair. I will tell them later, away from the MACUSA. Go to the drug store on Third Street. I will be there in less than a half hour. Act like the rain is brainwashing you. I love you." We kissed and I tried really hard not to smile.

I walked out into the rain, trying to put on my most confused face.

"What am I doing out in the rain?" I walked away but first turned around. Queenie and Tina were behind Newt, hugging each other tightly. Newt saw that I looked back and winked I turned away and laughed to myself.

I arrived at the drug store and wandered in the aisles.

One of the workers came up to me, asking if I needed anything. "Ma'am, do you need help? You've been here for twenty minutes and you haven't bought anything."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for somebody and I don't want to stand I the rain."

"Alright, ma'am. You have a wonderful day." She went back behind her counter and hasn't looked at me since.

Every time the door opened and the tiny bells on the door chimed I perked up to see if it was him. After another fifteen minutes, so around thirty five minutes, I started to lose hope. Maybe Tina and Queenie got mad and obliviated him?

When I was in the medicine aisle the door chimed and I didn't perk up to look until I heard his nice, British accent from the front. I turned on my heel only to run in to him, us falling on the floor and laughing. I kissed him on the nose and wiped away the wetness of the rain, tiny sprinkles settling on the top of his hair.

He pulled out his briefcase from behind him and grabbed my arm. He led me into the men's bathroom; thank goodness nobody was in there.

"Come; let's go to the largest stall." He opened the door and followed after me, locking the door behind us. He opened the case and looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"Jump in, my love." I followed in after him, having my thin waist slide right through. Oh, this was going to be exciting. This was going to be fantastic.


End file.
